


Tacos are Tasty

by lizvegas



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizvegas/pseuds/lizvegas
Summary: Waverly invites Nicole for dinner at the homestead not long after the Nedley's office make out sesh. Tequila, the temptress that dissolves inhibitions.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s mid afternoon in the Purgatory Sheriffs Department and Waverly is sat in the BBD office with a gazillion folders sprawled over the desk and her mind is definitely not on task.

When Waverly told Doc she was “trying” with Nicole she wasn’t really sure how fast or more importantly how far, said trying was going to go. Are we going to be like those u-haul lesbians people joke about? Am I a top or a bottom? Is Nicole a top or a bottom? Nicole seems like a top...hmmm Nicole on top...

“Waverly!...Wave!” Wynonna snaps her fingers in front of a clearly daydreaming Waverly. “Where were you? Desert island? Boy toy?...is that drool?” 

Waverly quickly brings her hand up to her mouth only to find it dry and Wynonna is making her “gotcha” face.

“Listen, I’m not going to be home tonight Dolls and I are on revenant recon with a stakeout and the promise of doughnuts, ok?” Wynonna acts nonchalant but is a little worried about Waverly being home alone.

“That’s cool, I’m probably gonna have an early night anyway” Waverly stretches and feels every one of her restless nights her brain, ever the active overthinker has been planning her next moves. Big bold Nedley’s office Waverly has lost out to the homeostasis that is shy and out of her depth Waverly.

“Don’t party too hard kiddo” Wynonna quips with a wink as she exits the office.

Waverly doesn’t take too much longer to drift back to today’s brain theatre production of “Haught-damn the musical”. “Hmmm...why yes officer Haughtpants...”

“What?” enquires Nicole.

“Huh?” Waverly is quickly shunted back to reality with the sound of Nicole’s voice.

“I thought I heard my name? Sorry.” Nicole says feeling a bit of an idiot to be so hopeful.

“Yeah, I mean no...well ummm...maybe.” a flustered Waverly attempts to recover the situation.

“I’ll take a maybe any day.” Nicole and those dimples reply.

“Well ummm actually, do you like to eat...I mean do you food...ahhhh...well, Wynonna is out tonight and I have food and would you like to eat me...no wait...with...WITH...me?” Waverly splutters as she simultaneously wishes the ground would open up and swallow her.

“Are you asking me to dinner?” the slightly confused deputy enquires.

“Yes, yes I am but absolutely no pressure...if you have other plans or whatever.” 

“Waves, c’mon this is Purgatory how many plans could I possibly have?” Nicole replies mere nanoseconds before her brain to mouth filter engages and she registers the slight crinkle in Waverly’s nose . “No, that didn’t come out right. I meant I don’t have any plans and if I did I would definitely be cancelling them to have dinner with you. What time?”

“Whenever is good for you is fine. You finish at 5 right?” Waverly replies with hope that Nicole wont make her wait too long.

“Oh shoot!” Nicole has just noticed the clock on the wall reading 1640. “My watch must be out of battery and I should be handing over to evening shift. I'll see you tonight...about 7, ok?” Nicole disappears with a quick nod from Waverly as she departs.

Both ladies finish up at work and return to their respective dwellings to make preparations for what is their first kind date.

Waverly has hit panic stations and her brain is being extra whatever you call it when overdrive has been exceeded and the edge of the cliff is hurtling towards you at an unimaginable speed. I didn’t even ask her if she likes tacos...what if she doesn’t eat meat? I read somewhere that lesbians tend to be vegetarian...what if she’s allergic? I don’t want to kill her, I only just found her.

“Just breathe Earp and get your game face on.” Waverly starts her own personal pre-first-date but post-first-kiss pep talk. “Food is cooked or cooking, outfit number 7 is on and whatever it is that’s left to do wooooooon’t get done.” Waverly is alerted to the arrival of a vehicle by the crunch of tyres on gravel and her heart rate increases from possible heart attack to probably going to have a heart attack in my own throat whilst choking. 

Moving to the door Waverly hears the unmistakable sound of Nicole’s voice as she gives herself a little pre-game prep. 

“Just be cool Haught. It’s not like this is your first date with anyone, just with her. And she’s perfect but you are pretty good yourself.” Nicole gives a little neck loosening jump and shake before heading up the steps to Waverly Earp’s front porch. 

Waverly opens the door just as Nicole reaches out to knock. “Hey there you. Come in in.” Waverly steps in behind Nicole and takes her heavy coat to hang up and can’t help but catch her breath as Nicole bends to remove her boots. That ass.

“Hope you like tequila?” Nicole offers the bottle she brought to add a little Dutch courage to the evening.  
Waverly accepts the bottle and smiles . “Yum” she says.

“Hey good lookin’ whaaatcha got a cookin’?” Nicole half sings with a goofy grin.

“Tacos, you like?” answers Waverly, the Hank Williams reference making her mouth curl upwards just a little at the corners.

“Mmmmm sounds good.” Nicole nods.

“Come through and take a seat” Waverly ushers Nicole through to the wooden table she laid 4 times before she was satisfied with the balance of romance vs the practicality of eating. 

“Do you want a hand with anything?” Nicole asks.

“Nah, I’m good. You sit.” Waverly replies. “back in a minute.” She disappears into the kitchen.

Nicole nervously waits at the table until she hears Waverly’s footsteps signalling her return. 

“Wooooahhh” Waverly comes crashing through the doorway laden with tacos, accompaniments and shot glasses. Nicole quickly stands up and grabs the tacos and turns her hip to bounce the teetering Earp back to standing. 

“You ok?” Nicole asks concerned Waverly may have injured herself.

“Nothing bruised but my ego, Officer” Waverly returns with a blush.

They both sit down to eat, making awkward small talk and not really consuming any food as the nerves hang in the air like a thick fog. Nicole eventually suggests opening the tequila and the first shot is swiftly followed by a second and a third for both ladies. 

“Hey Waves, did you ever do those body shots on Spring Break?” Nicole enquires.

“I’ve never been on Spring Break but yeah I’ve done those shots before..I work in a bar after all?” Waverly desperately hopes this is going in the direction she thinks it might be. 

“Got salt and lemon?” The unmistakable twinkle of the eye and the pronounced dimpleage in the red heads cheeks almost distract Waverly from the question.

“Yes to salt but we only have limes...will they do?” Waverly hurries to the kitchen.

“Perfect.” Shouts Nicole after her.

Returning with more body control than her last attempt Waverly sets the salt and lime down on the table and Nicole swiftly slides her chair over closer and knees brush sending a jolt of electricity straight to the centre of both women. “Ok, so shall we go for the basic lick, sip and suck to start?” Nicole asks licking the back of her hand in readiness. Waverly nods and does the same. Salt in place and shots lines up. “3...2...1..go!” instructs Nicole as both women lick the salt from their hands, throw down the shot and suck hard on a lime wedge making them both take a sharp breath in and screw up their faces.

“Another?” Waverly suggests tipping the bottle and pouring out two more shots before even hearing the answer. Brazen Waverly is taking the wheel and she knows just what to do. Climbing onto Nicole’s lap and straddling her, Waverly gently grabs a handful of auburn hair and tilts Nicole’s head to the side exposing her neck. Licking slowly up the side of Nicole’s neck Waverly has successfully frozen the deputy to her spot as a subtle groan escapes her lips. Salt applied and lime wedge popped between Nicole’s lips Waverly leans in close, so close Nicole feels her breath in her ear as she whispers “3...2...1...go”. Waverly takes her time licking the salt and wastes none downing the shot. Just as she is about to “suck” Nicole accidently on purpose drops the lime and a hungry kiss replaces it. 

Things are heating up and both women start to flush with pink cheeks and heavy breathing. Nicole stands with Waverly’s legs still wrapped around her and carefully places the smaller woman down on the table, laying on her back. Waverly takes her cue and lifts her shirt to place a delicate line of salt from her navel down to just above her waistband. Placing the lime between her own lips, Waverly lays back to wait for her prize. Nicole starts to pour a shot but becomes impatient with both the time it takes and her own trembling hand so opts for the bottle. Liiiiiiccck, swig aaaaand Suck. Mouths crash together and lime juice explodes into both. Waverly spits the rind to the floor and pulls Nicole in for a blistering kiss.  
Nicole feels hands undoing her buttons and shrugs off her shirt when they reach the bottom only for those same hands make a play for her belt. Still with lips locked Waverly deftly unbuckles it.

“Woah, wait...Waves...uhhh..ummm.” Nicole fights her own desires to concentrate just for a moment. “Is this what you really want?”

“Yes. This is what I want, but perhaps a softer surface?” The sudden lull allowing Waverly to recognise her own discomfort.

Waverly stands and takes Nicole’s hand leading her up the stairs. On the landing, unable to resist the need for contact anymore Waverly initiates the removal of clothes once again and every newly revealed patch of flesh is covered with hands and or mouths as they make their way to the bedroom.   
Waverly guides Nicole to the bed and with a gentle shove as the backs if her knees hit the bed Nicole lands on her back staring up at a naked Waverly. Nicole grabs her by the waist and turns as she falls leaving Nicole in the drivers seat on top. Despite her aching need Nicole opts to slow things down a little and kisses Waverly gently. Running her hands down Waverly's arms elicits moans and goosebumps, down her sides increases the reaction and Waverly begins to grind into Nicole’s thigh. Taking one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth and gently sucking and nipping gets the reward of more groans and a definite increase in the grind factor. Waverly opens her eyes “please?” she begs. Nicole gets the hint and slides her hand down in between the other woman’s thighs, relishing the first explorations into her dripping wet folds. Nicole watches Waverly’s face as she makes small circles with her middle finger increasing and decreasing pressure on her clit. Soon the desire to taste Waverly is too much and Nicole brings her fingers up to her mouth causing Waverly’s eyes to abruptly open at the sudden absence. “Can I go down on you?” Nicole asks. Waverly can only manage a fevered series of nods but her nerves betray her as a slightly worried look briefly flashes across her face.

“First time?” asks Nicole. Another nod. “Would you rather I didn’t?”. 

Unsure of what to say Waverly utters “What if I don't taste good?"

“Believe me when I say you taste amazing. Just relax and enjoy ok?”

Another nod and a deep breath.

Nicole moves slowly down Waverly’s body lifting her head every now and again to check everything is ok. When she places her head between Waverly’s legs she feels hands begin to run through her hair and takes that as a signal to continue. It isn’t long before inhibitions have subsided and Waverly’s hips are having to be held by Nicole as she circles and flicks her tongue in sweet juices around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sensing Waverly might be nearing climax Nicole tests her fingers at the brunettes opening. 

“Oh yes.” Repeated breathlessly several times is the response.

Nicole sinks two fingers into Waverly and pauses momentarily allowing her to adjust before a steady tempo of thrusts begins. Building speed and pressure, Nicole feels Waverly begin to tighten around her fingers and quiver at her tongue. With an arch of her back Waverly cries out and begins to shake as the orgasm rips through her. Nicole helps her ride the aftershocks until she descends back to earth. Sliding back up Waverly and bringing the blankets with her Nicole covers her so she doesn’t get cold and waits for her eyes to open once again. “You ok?” Nicole finally asks . 

“More than ok.” Waverly affirms before leaning in to kiss Nicole and finding that her own taste on Nicole’s lips is a bit of a turn on. 

Nicole is suppressing her own needs at present but Waverly’s kiss has ignited the familiar throb between her own thighs. Waverly starts to move her hands towards Nicole’s breasts. “You don’t have to.” Nicole breathlessly says.

“I want to.” returns Waverly. “Will you show me what you like?”

Nicole nods and guides Waverly's hand between her own legs. “touch me.” 

Waverly starts tentatively at first but a few grunts and grinds build her confidence and after some attention being paid to Nicole's clit, she decides to continue her explorations lower down. The first finger that goes in takes Nicole by surprise but she soon regains composure not wanting to alarm Waverly who is doing ever so well. Nicole usually prefers mouths to hands but that is the one thing her straight friends said put them right off the idea of sex with women so she leaves it up to Waverly to decide when she is ready. Waverly continues her ministrations eliciting a mixed response from Nicole. Sometimes her inexperienced fingers hit the spot and the redhead almost looses control other times she feels Nicole adjust her position to ensure success for the next thrust. Waverly brushes against a rougher patch when she curls her fingers towards herself and this gets the best response yet. Pressure increases around Waverly’s fingers and Nicole’s eyes close and her mouth drops open. As her orgasm builds Nicole holds Waverly’s wrist and pushes her further in. Feeling Nicole orgasm inside and out is just about the sexiest thing Waverly has ever witnessed. 

Both women crash down onto the bed and draw the covers up as they attempt to slow their breathing. Waverly snuggles in close and rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder before daring to enquire as the to the level of enjoyment. “Was that ok? I’m sorry I’m new at this.”

“Don’t apologise and don’t question your abilities either.” Nicole reassured. 

“But you were incredible.” Waverly complimented.

“Thank you and so were you.” Nicole says moving in to kiss the smaller woman.


	2. Oops a Daisy, locked doors and ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...

Carefully untangling herself from Waverly's sleeping body, Nicole slips on Waverly’s robe to stifle the chill creeping up her spine now she is out of the bed. 

"Damn my bladder" she thinks as she creeps towards the stairs to the bathroom. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Nicole almost trips over the line of discarded clothing. Hearingg footsteps behind her she turns to find Waverly, turtled in a blanket also surveying the scene. “Morning” she says with a sleepy slur but a well defined smile. 

“Hey you.” returns Nicole “Sorry about the mess” 

Waverly closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. “But we had the best time making it...right?” 

Nicole can’t contain herself and answers with a kiss that indicates the affirmative. The heat generated reminds Nicole of her initial purpose of this mission and reluctantly she breaks away. “Hold that thought...I really need to ah...use your bathroom?” an embarrassed flush of pink replaces the aroused one.

“Downstairs on the right, I better take care of this” Waverly says gesturing at the clothes.

“Thanks Babe” Nicole replies pecking Waverly on the cheek and hurrying downstairs.

Nicole is securely locked into the bathroom when she hears Wynonna’s voice. “Baby girl? You up?” The click of Wynonna’s boots is replaced by the soft thud of her socked feet as Nicole keeps track of her movements whilst trying not to alert the older Earp to her presence.

“Waverly! Shit! Shit shit...Where are you?” Wynonna’s voice raises in panic as she takes in the remnants of Tacos and Tequila with definite signs of some sort of struggle. “WAVERLY!”

“Whaaaattt???” A flustered sounding Waverly skids into the room. She had managed to get a nightshirt on and scrape her hair back to look less 'Just been fucked'. 

“What the hell happened here? Early night?...” Wynonna questioned. 

“Wellllllllllll, I decided to make tacos anyway and you know what goes with tacos is tequila so I guess I just kinda had a little too much and well...” Waverly trailed off as Wynonna’s face was clearly indicating she wasn’t buying it.

“Is he still here?” Wynonna pressed.

“Who?” Waverly replied

“Chump...?” Wynonna says looking disappointed “Waverly there is two of everything here. You are also looking guiltier by the second so I can only assume you’ve decided to get back on the horse...s ass.”

“No Champ isn’t here.” Waverly let’s out a sigh.

“Don’t worry little Earp, I’m not judging you...for anything except sharing that fine tequila with an ape man.” Wynonna pads off to the kitchen in search of sustenance as the doughnuts were in much shorter supply than anticipated during the world’s most boring stakeout.

Nicole’s legs have started to go numb she has been sat on the toilet for so long. Fuck Haught how are you gonna get out of this one? A soft knock on the door startles Nicole out of her escape planning. "Fuuuuuuck".

“Nicole it’s me” whispers Waverly “open the door?”

Nicole ever so quietly turns the lock praying to the gods of ninja stealth that the ancient apparatus stays silent. “hey” she whispers through the small gap she opens.

Waverly pushes the door open and slides into the small space forcing Nicole to step back and flatter herself against the opposite wall. “Sorry” she whispers.

For what seems like ages both women stare at their feet. 

Nicole breaks the silence “Look Waves, ummm I know we said things and we did things last night, but I won’t hold you to them if you have changed your mind...” Nicole kept a steady tone despite her heart wrenching concern that Waverly might be about to call the whole thing a terrible mistake. 

“No. That’s not it. It’s just Wynonna only just came back and everything is changing. I just don’t know how to tell her. I’m sorry” Waverly tried to explain the war between her feelings for Nicole and her fear of loosing Wynonna.

Nicole reached over and gently lifted Waverly’s chin. “I get it. As long as you haven’t changed your mind, I can be patient till you are ready to go public.” A soft brush of her lips against Waverly's searches for confirmation that the smaller woman is still all in.

Waverly doesn’t disappoint and looses herself in a hard kiss to show Nicole just how committed she is to the redhead despite her current privacy settings.  
Nicole breaks the kiss and presses her forehead against Waverly’s “So how do you normally sneak your conquests out?” she enquires. 

“I’m going to flush then open the door, during which time if the coast is clear you can duck around the corner to you clothes which I have conveniently left there for you. Now take the third door on the left to Daddy’s old boot room and get dressed. If you go through the other door at the rear of the house you will be outside where you can sneak around to the front.” Waverly hatched her plan and hoped desperately it was going to work.

“Got it” Nicole affirmed with a nod and got her Game Face on.

The plan lasted approximately 30 seconds before Nicole jarred her shoulder on a locked boot room door.

Wynonna hurried through to find Nicole nursing her shoulder and Waverly looking like she just might die right there on the spot. “Haught?” Wynonna looked from one woman to the other and the penny dropped. “Well at least it isn’t Chump”

Nicole made a sorry face. “Well I guess the cat’s out the bag.”

“More like the pussy is out of the bathrobe.” Wynonna snorted.

Nicole quickly pulled the robe in tight. 

“Waverly, did I teach you nothing? The escape route has always been the window above the day bed.” With that Wynonna turned on her heel and wandered back to the kitchen. “Once you two decide who is staying for breakfast somebody better make me some pancakes.”


	3. Public Displays of Affection, Haught should pay more attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball and Hot Wings...yaaaaaassssss Queens!

Nicole had always been as gay as a gay thing on gay pills, but as with most lady-loving ladies she’d played straight for survival. High School was a jungle and Mean Girls seemed more like a documentary as she moved through Junior year in particular. Those days were gone but the survival instincts remained; always be wary of PDAs and who is watching. Purgatory seemed to be one of those towns where people kept themselves to themselves and much went seemingly unnoticed, even the weird non-gay stuff. Nevertheless Nicole was like a coiled spring when in public with Waverly, she could handle herself and she knew it but she really really didn’t want to have to maim another aggressive “Can I watch?” cretin.

Waverly on the other hand was oblivious to the danger, being the town’s sweetheart and up until recently straighter than Wynonna’s gun barrel afforded her a sense of freedom without the baggage of a lifetime of hiding. After Wynonna had given more of a reaction to pancakes than Waverly's sexcapades she clearly hadn’t a care in the world.

Walking across from Shorty's/Docs Bar Waverly half skipped and then wrapped herself around Nicole drawing her in for a definite PDA. Nicole surveyed the perimeter never loosing herself completely to the moment as she so desperately wanted to. 

“Hey babe” Waverly chirped “How was your day?”

“Hey Cutie. Not too bad a day actually, Billy Larson kept his clothes on after the first time we picked him up so I’m claiming a victory.” Nicole said with a mini fist pump.

“Excellent. How shall we celebrate this momentous occasion?” Waverly snaked her arm around Nicole’s waist and half spun them around whilst ducking under her arm to initiate the walking process.

Nicole maintained her breathing and tried to relax. “WNBA and wings at mine?” 

Women’s basketball was Nicole’s second favourite sport, only bested by the sheer unadulterated delight of Women’s beach volleyball. Waverly had started to get into it and had fun playing 'Gay or No-Gay' with the players and spectators. “Sounds good, shall I bring the beers?” answered Waverly knowing that this plan was sure to end in her having to stay over at Nicole’s and greatly increased the likelihood of “pantiless roleplay” as Wynonna put it.

“Perfect” said Nicole “We can stop by the liquor store and you can run in while I pick up the wings”

“You already ordered them?” questioned Waverly with a wry smile.

“Guilty as charged your Honour” replied Nicole coyly, making both of them giggle.

“Not too much hot sauce this time, I wanna be able to taste the Haughtsauce later.” quipped Waverly, a mischievous grin forming in the corners of her mouth.

Nicole went an extra special shade of crimson and checked around for eavesdroppers. “Waves! Not on the street Ok?”

With that the two of them jumped into Waverly’s jeep and headed to the other end of town. 

Wings and beers collected the jeep parked up outside Nicole’s and the occupants headed inside. Chucking her keys on the table and the wings safely insulated in their polystyrene container into the kitchen, Nicole headed to the bedroom to lock away her service pistol and associated items before quickly changing into sweats and basketball jersey. 

Back in the living area Waverly unpacked all but two beers into the fridge and popped their caps ready for consumption. Kicking her shoes of and curling up on the sofa Waverly flicked the TV on and found the right channel. “It’s about to start babe.” 

Nicole half ran and jumped over the back of the sofa narrowly missing the cat as she landed and immediately noticing her grievous error as she looked over at a completely beer soaked Waverly. “Oh shit! Sorry Waves. Ummm let me get you a towel...” Nicole shot towards the kitchen. 

“Actually I think this is a shower job.” replied Waverly as the initial shock wore off. “Back in 10. Don’t eat all the wings.” And off she went to the bathroom in the back.

“What are like Haught?” Nicole chastised herself. She heard the water creak into the pipes before making its way to the shower and the thought of just how close a naked Waverly was to her proximity became all consuming. “Hold my beer” Nicole told the cat as she leapt from the sofa and strode purposefully towards the bedroom/bathroom. 

Almost immediately Nicole was hit by a wall of steam as she opened the shower door and stepped in to a completely oblivious Waverly busy humming and rinsing the shampoo from her hair. Nicole loved the way her back arched as the water ran down her body. Nicole leant in and planted a well placed kiss on Waverly's collarbone and proceeded to work her way down her front. Momentarily startled by the sudden but very welcomed contact Waverly wiped the water off her face and tangled her fingers into Nicole’s hair, pulling her towards her chest. “Thought I might need to make it up to you” whispered Nicole as she took a nipple into her mouth, lightly nibbling which she knows drives Waverly wild.

“It’s ok babe. It was an accident...but whilst your heeeerre...I do have an itch only you can scratch.” Waverly growled slightly towards the end of her sentence. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Asks a non-so-innocent looking Nicole.

“Is it working?” Waverly replies hopefully.

“Hell fucking yes” Nicole said as she grabbed Waverly’s wrist and spun her to face the wall. Placing the smaller woman’s hands on the wall “stay” Nicole instructed in a low tone. Pressing her body against Waverly from behind Nicole reaches around to the folds between Waverly's thighs and begins long purposeful strokes along her clit. No actual words escape Waverly’s lips only as string of deep moans and mmmmmmm’s as her hips begin to push into Nicole’s hand. Nicole dips lower and begins to bite and suck Waverly's shoulders, only intensifying the experience for her girlfriend. Nicole pushes one, then two fingers into Waverly and rolls her hand so they are pushing on her front wall, brushing the slightly rough patch of skin that sends shockwaves through her body. 

Increasing speed and pressure Nicole pushes her hips forward to pin Waverly tighter to the wall as she begins to buck uncontrollably as a massive orgasm explodes, rippling through her body and causing her legs to give way. Nicole saw this coming and used her body to keep Waverly up before gently coming her into her arms and kissing her deeply.

“Apology accepted” Sex drunk Waverly almost slurs.

“Well I guess that’s fair.” Nicole nods and smiles. 

“I’ve built up quite the appetite and Calamity Jane is watching my beer. She’s a known thief too. Let’s get some wings.” Both women exit the shower and head to the kitchen in their or more accurately Nicole’s robes.


	4. Say my name, say my name...

Waverly Earp was happy and this made her worry. Traditionally every moment of happiness she’d had was fast met with unmitigated disaster just to remind her she was a Earp...well kinda. Nicole was at work and Waverly had taken the liberty of preparing a surprise for her when she came home. Waverly was a planner, she’d told Nicole that the first time they spoke at Shorty's. Planning was what gave her as sense of control even though in Purgatory control was rarely achieved. 

Waverly moved one of the wooden chairs from the table into the kitchen and started to hang some fairy lights. Candles were more romantic but with their track record of disasters the battery operated fairy lights were the next best option. From the kitchen Waverly carefully wove a walkway to the bedroom and straight to the bed. This would give Nicole a heavy hint as to where the majority of the evenings activities would be taking place. “Now Calamity Jane, there is only room for two pussies here tonight so sadly my furry friend you have been voted off the island...but as a parting gift I left you a bowl of tuna by the sofa.” Waverly stepped aside and ushered the cat towards the living room. 

Waverly set about making dinner, but secretly hoped Nicole was hungrier for her. Nicole loved pizza but her gluten free ones tasted like cardboard dipped in wall paper paste, so Waverly had gone online and got a recipe for one that used cauliflower for the base. “This had better taste alright” she said directly to Pinterest. 

Soon enough the pizza was in the oven and Waverly had just enough time to change into her clean clothes before the sound of boots being scraped clean let her know Nicole was about to open the door. Waverly tried to drape herself casually over the sofa, showing just enough skin to get the deputy’s attention.

“Hey Baby, you in?” called Nicole as she walked through the door in her socks. “Wow, this looks different” she said taking in the lights.

“Oh hey, you.” Replied Waverly from her reclined position. “Dinners almost ready, but I could use an appetiser”

Nicole took the hint and leant over to kiss Waverly, only to be pulled down closer by the front of her shirt. “tasty” said Nicole through their locked lips.

The oven timer chimes and with a slight pout Waverly pushes herself up to go sort out the Pizza.   
“Smells good” says Nicole. “What is it?”  
“Pizza...well kinda pizza, I know you love pizza but pizza doesn’t love you...sooooooo...I made you a gluten free one.” Waverly says trying not to burn herself on the oven. “Ta Daaaaaa!” as she plonks the tray onto the worktop.  
“Sign me up for a slice of that bad boy!” Nicole retorted enthusiastically.

The pizza was surprisingly good but not next level good like actual real pizza. That didn’t stop Nicole having four slices though and slipping into a mini cheese coma. Waverly slid up beside her as she nursed her kinda pizza baby on the sofa “Oh poor baby” she said patting Nicole’s swollen belly. 

“I ate too much” mourned Nicole. “Stick a fork in me, I’m done”

“But the night is still young.. .and I have plans for how you can burn some of that pizza off?” Waverly teased. “Good plans, plans that require very little clothing but a lot more energy than you are currently exhibiting.”

“Ok, just gimme a second.” Nicole rolled herself off the sofa and got herself a glass of water from the kitchen hoping that drinking it would force the pizza residing in her upper oesophagus down. Clapping her hands together and pointing her fingers like a pistol “I’m good to go!” she exclaimed.

“So romantic” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“C'mon Earp! Get ya head in the game” said Nicole bouncing a little on her toes before shadow boxing a little.

Waverly laughed at her girlfriends antics and put her guard up to mirror Nicole. “Let the games begin” 

What began as light poking as they ‘sparred’ soon turned into merciless tickling until Nicole called “time out” for fear of throwing up.

Falling onto their backs on the floor both women giggled and gasped until they regained composure. Waverly climbed on top of Nicole and pinned her arms above her head before leaning down to whisper in her ear “I’m going to make you scream my name.”   
Nicole’s pupils instantly dilated and everything but Waverly faded into the background. “Oh?” Nicole replied.

Waverly held both Nicole’s wrists with one hand and used the other to undo her belt and buttons. “I’m kind of hoping you’d be dessert” she said dipping her fingers into Nicole’s folds and the bringing them to her own lips. 

Nicole is rendered speechless momentarily as her arousal draws all the blood and electrical signals in her body to her erogenous zones.

“Can I?” whispered Waverly

Nicole gulps loudly and controls her breathing “If you’re sure?” she says desperately hoping the answer is yes.

“I’m sure” affirms Waverly, her face bathed in soft light and without a hint of indecision in her eyes.

Waverly stands up and beckons Nicole to join her. “Perhaps somewhere more comfortable for you though...as I said, I want you to scream my name”

Nicole stood up and out of her pants in one movement before reaching for Waverly’s outstretched hand and being led to the bedroom. Waverly had gone all out with the lights and the bed was framed in a soft yellow glow. “I’m going to make you work for it” she teased Waverly before flopping back onto the bed. 

“Challenge accepted” smiled Waverly whilst she removed the underwear restricting her access to Nicole. 

Nudging Nicole’s legs apart with her own knees Waverly settles between them removes her own shirt and ties her hair back in a loose ponytail.   
Leaning forward and kissing Nicole, Waverly starts making circles with her middle finger around Nicole’s clit. Nicole trembles in anticipation. 

Waverly shifts her hips back and grabs the bottom of Nicole’s shirt with her teeth, drawing it up to expose her stomach which the smaller woman begins to cover in kisses, occasionally sucking and biting at her sides. As Waverly works her way down Nicole elicits soft moans and sharp intakes of breath as the more sensitive areas are nibbled at. 

Waverly runs her tongue along the inner hip crease of Nicole’s left side and then her right before replacing her finger. Nicole tastes an amazing sweet and salty.   
Waverly had done a little research so began to gently suck at Nicole’s swollen nub like sucking the juice from a ripe peach. Nicole began to pull herself into and away from Waverly intensifying the feeling.   
Conscious of Waverly’s relative inexperience Nicole was resisting the urge to tangle her fingers in her girlfriends hair and really let herself surrender to the moment. 

Waverly sensed inhibition and lifted her head causing a slight whimper as Nicole quickly looked down to see what was wrong. “Baby, relax...its Ok.” assured Waverly.

Nicole nodded and lay back.

Waverly started to suck again and Nicole shoved her fears to the back of her mind and let herself enjoy the sensations completely. 

Nicole’s hands find Waverly’s hair and begin to tangle her fingers in it as she rolls her hips.

Waverly changes things up and starts to flick her tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves and is met with appreciative groans.

Alternating between licking, sucking and flicking Waverly feels Nicole’s thigh muscles begin to tighten as she draws closer to release. Waverly plunges her tongue into Nicole’s opening pushing her over the edge. Thighs tighten around Waverly’s ears and Nicole pulls Waverly in as she half sits up and the orgasm tears through her body. “Oh fuck Waverly!” she shouts before falling back to the bed unable to catch her breath. 

Waverly wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and slides up Nicole’s eye level. Her girlfriend has her eyes shut and her chest is rising and falling rapidly. Waverly is in awe.

Nicole opened her eyes and smiles at Waverly and slows her breathing “First challenge complete”.

“Ready for round two?” Waverly replies with one eyebrow raised. “ding ding!”


End file.
